Damn Junkions
Log Title: Damn Junkions Characters: Gears, Sit-Com Location: Autobot City Date: January 28, 2013 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Gears returns to Autobot City and runs into Sit-Com Category:2014 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by Gears - Monday, January 28, 2013, 11:07 PM ------------------------------------------ Radio <> Gears says, "Gears returning to Autobot City for some damn stupid mission for Alpha Trion." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "'Stupid mission' and 'Alpha Trion' never go together." <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "Happy to hear it, Gears. Blaster, please have all Autobots in the mirror universe return home immediately." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "You closing the portals...sir?" <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "I plan to make the attempt. If it works here, I'll send the updated specifications down to Wheeljack and Skids." <> DJ Blaster says, "Sure thing, man! Autobots, head on home!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Heyah Blaster, buy Frank Ocean's new album!" <> Sit-Com says, "I am Colonel Putty Tat!" Autobot City Gears is checking the Federation over, grumbling to himself as he goes through a post-flight checklist <> Dust Devil says, "Testing...Oh cool I can talk on here again. Hey Spike... I need like a ton of games ta play in the medical bay." <> DJ Blaster says, "As soon as I get back to Earth I'll check 'im out, Spike." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I'll send out a care package, Dust Devil." <> DJ Blaster says, "I'll have Hurri drop off some hot games as well." <> Dust Devil says, "ummm and yeah uh...I guess I need a complete rebuild." <> Sit-Com says, "I owe, I owe, it's off to work I go. To earn my bread, I'm worth more dead, I owe, I owe..." <> Gears says, "Ugh. Don't you people have anything important to talk about?" <> Dust Devil says, "Yer still short?" <> Gears says, "Any way you can leave Dust Devil on the other side of the rift, Trion?" Sit-Com is on his way to the repair bay! He whistles, and pauses when he nearly runs into Gears. Gears looks up at the Junkion's arrival, and sighs heavily. He grumbles, "Oh, Primus. Junkions. Just what my day needs." Sit-Com starts counting on his fingers. "Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy. You're grumpy, right?" Gears grumbles, "Oh, boy. And I wonder why?" He shakes his head at the unending annoyances with which he has to deal on a constant basis. <> Dust Devil says, "Only if we can paint ya pink!" "Why oh, why, Miss American Pie. Drove the Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. Soon he's going to be a Jed-i," Sit-Com sings. <> Sit-Com says, "Allow 4-6 weeks for delivery, cash on delivery." Gears grumbles, "Can it, TV-bot. I have things to do." He finishes his checklist, and tries to walk around the taller Junkion. Sit-Com lets Gears walk around him, but then follows. Gears heads into the city, but then pauses when he notices the Junkion following him. "Oh, no. You stay here. I have enough to deal with today already!" "But I have to get to repair bay," Sit-Com says, "Better call Maaco." Gears turns around and looks scoldingly up at the Junkion. "Fine. But don't follow me." Turning, Gears continues towards the blast doors leading to the second floor. Sit-Com sighs and goes into the repair bay. "If you need a fix me up, you know where to find me." Gears grumbles, "If I need a headache I know where to find you..." Gears heads inside, through the blast doors.